Gallery
by tildeasterisk
Summary: All Troy's doing is covering that shine of hers. Until one day the shine is gone, and he moves on to the next girl. The next painting in his gallery. [OneShot]


_A/N:_

_Title: Gallery_

_By: Me of course! Oh and my alter-ego, Super Girl. Or SG for short. (SG: Yo.)_

_Rating: K, No swearing or mature content or anything. This story is as clean as an un-used bar of soap (SG: Soap-on-a-rope!)_

_Summery: All Troy's doing is covering that shine of hers. Until one day the shine is gone, and he moves on to the next girl. The next painting in his gallery._

_Pairings: I guess it's Troyella, in a sense. One-sided Ryella._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with High School Musical or its characters. The only thing I own that has to do with HSM is the DVD, the junior novel, lots of posters and pictures, and Lucas Grabeel. Ha! I wish. I also don't own the song "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez. _

_First: Songfic. And first one-sided romance. Also, first story that even has the hint of Troyella. (SG: Don't get used to it.)_

_Extra Comments: I wrote this at about 11pm. So please don't be too harsh. I tried, and it's the thought that counts right? **I also need a beta.** I don't produce stories that much, but when I do I wish I could have someone to beta-tize it for me. I didn't use the whole song, as you can probably tell. (SG: Or at least you will when you read the story.) I just used the bits that fit with what my idea was. _

Oh and, _Italics are thoughts. **Bold Italitcs are song lyrics.**_

_

* * *

_As I sit next to Sharpay during lunch, I concentrate on my meal. Occasionally looking up to see Gabriella and her boyfriend, Troy. I never really understood how they even got together. It seemed that somewhere in the incredible triple threat of a day, they fell in love. How, I would never know. They were so different, nice, kind, beautiful Gabriella and mean, nasty, ladies man Troy. Yep, ladies man. That's exactly what he was until the day Gabriella came. After that he seemed to have changed. Ya right, I saw right through that disguise. I saw him with other girls on the weekends. I didn't feel I had the right to tell Gabriella, we're not really friends. But, oh, how I wish we were friends. Maybe even more then friends. But we're not, which gave me no right to invade in her life. 

_God, she's the most amazingly pretty girl I've ever met. She's so angelic in everything she does. She has an amazing singing voice, and deep, soulful eyes.  
_

_**God broke the mold  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more ** _

_How I wish I could just run my fingers through her silky brown hair. And then I would lean in for the kiss and, --_

"You okay Ryan? You don't look so good," said Gabriella, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking about how Troy doesn't deserve you and how beautiful you are. Nothing important._

"I'm fine," I say.

_What a lie. I am far from okay. And I keep getting farther and farther from it every time I see her with Troy. That lucky jerk._

"Are you sure?," she asks again.

"Gabbie, I'm sure he's fine. Leave him alone and lets get back to our date plans," chimed in Troy.

_You don't deserve to go out on a date with her!!!_, I wanted to scream at him. _She's too good for you!_

Gabriella looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I lie. She takes one last look, then turns to talk to Troy again.

I wish I didn't have to lie to her. About Troy, about how I feel. It hurts so bad. But what other choice do I have? Run up to her and confess to her everything? Tell her how I love her and how Troy is cheating on her, and how I can't stand seeing them together? I could tell her, but where would that get me? No where. Because she would never love me back, so I keep my mouth shut and continue watching them.

**_And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime _**

She looks so happy and joyful. As if he's her one and only, and she's _his_ one and only. If only she knew that he has other girlfriends, just like her. He's practically got a gallery of them. Just hanging on the wall, while Troy brags to all his friends. They don't care about quality, all they care about is quantity. They don't notice the beauty of the girls up in those picture frames and Troy doesn't either. _He doesn't see how beautiful Gabriella really is._ She's just an object to him.

**_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery _**

But I see how beautiful she is. She walks like an angel and her laughter is music to my ears._ She doesn't deserve someone like him!! She needs someone to see her true beauty, someone like me. God, this isn't fair!!!_

I know I'm not perfect. Up until recently I was the Ice Prince, without a care in the world as to these things called feelings. But then I saw her, and it was as if the wall around my heart crumbled at that very moment. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was so angelic, she was so perfect, it had to be a dream. But it wasn't.

After class I was going to talk to her, but she went and talked to Troy. I knew at that moment my chance was over. Because "Troy the Basketball Boy" got everything he wanted. I was sure Gabriella wouldn't be an exception. From that moment on I knew I was in love. I didn't want to be. But I could never control my heart anyway. So I was stuck loving the most magnificent girl I've ever met, but also stuck knowing inside she would never love me. Troy had already gotten to her.

Now every time I see her I have to deal with the pain of knowing she will never be mine. Knowing that this majestic beauty was already lured into Troy's gallery. To be hung up with the others. Destined to be nothing but an object to Troy.

**_It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery _**

It's painful to watch them together. It's like a car crash in slow motion. I can see it coming, but I can't do anything about it. I've seen the cycle before, not so close normally. He acts all romantic and gets them to fall in love. Then he keeps them for a while, once he's bored he leaves them. Just puts them out like a cigarette. Breaks their hearts into millions of pieces and then moves on to the next one. _You think the girls would learn from his past._ But they don't learn. And one after another they get there heart broken by Troy. It's only a matter of time before Troy does this to Gabriella. I wish it wasn't true, girls like Gabriella shouldn't be treated that way, but it is. There's nothing I can do. I'm forced to watch the car crash as the cars slowly creep towards each other. It's horrible. Especially with someone like Gabriella. She's so great, sometimes I swear the room gets brighter when she walks in. All Troy's doing is covering that shine of hers. Until one day the shine is gone, and he moves on to the next girl. The next painting in his gallery.

**_Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you _**

Ever since they started dating and became our friends I started watching them. Mostly Gabriella, but who wouldn't watch her? As I've said hundreds of times, she's beautiful, amazing, angelic, and most of all, real. When I watch them, I can't help but notice Troy never seems to notice her beauty. No; "You look great today" or even a "You're looking fine". Nothing. It's like he doesn't even see her beauty. Yeah, he says I love you all the time. But those three words are said too much. How much worth do they hold these days? Not much.

**_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know _**

So as I sit here watching Troy and Gabriella. "The Perfect Couple" is what I have heard people call them. I keep thinking about the girls I see him with. I think about her beauty and how I wish I was in Troy's place sometimes. She's just amazing in everyway. Too bad Troy will never see that. To him, she's just another picture on his wall.

_**You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery****

* * *

**__  
A/N:_

_Well I didn't expect that to be so long or well, um..._

_SG: Let's just say it has a certain "je ne sais quoi" about it._

_Ya that's it. Anyway, read and review. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. I would normally say "No Flames!" right about now but..._

_SG: Flames are just to amusing to pass up. So flame all you want, it just gets my review count higher. _

_My? You mean, our!_

_SG: Whatever. Just click the little purple button._

_You know you want to._

_**P.S. Tell me what your fav part/line was! I would love to know.**_


End file.
